


One Thing Leads to Another

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, No Drama, Reylo Baby, beach, just love, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke before him, which almost never happened. Rey smiled to herself at the sight of Ben sleeping on his side, mouth wide-open. He was bound to start drooling soon, and then he’d wake up grumbling. She’d become used to his routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please! I enjoy replying to your comments and suggestions.
> 
> ALSO, please suggest things you'd like to see in future additions to this series. :) If one of you is an artist and would like to draw Rey and Ben in a scene (non-explicit) from this series, I'd love to see it!

She woke before him, which almost never happened. Rey smiled to herself at the sight of Ben sleeping on his side, mouth wide-open. He was bound to start drooling soon, and then he’d wake up grumbling. She’d become used to his routine.   
  
They’d been on Spira for three days, and now had two and a half weeks left on Leia’s little island. They had fun cooking with each other, swimming (if she had the energy), and having sex on the beach. No one else lived on the island, and if someone came by on a boat, Ben suggested they’d be getting a show, to which Rey reminded him that pictures of them having sex on the beach hitting the holonet wasn’t the best idea.  
  
Rey watched as the first bit of saliva came out of his mouth. She wasn’t sure why she found it cute, but she did. Then came more, and he opened his eyes, hazily looking at her face.   
  
“Shit,” he said, wiping his mouth, his voice groggy with sleep.   
  
“Good morning to you, too,” Rey replied with a slight smile, scooting closer to him.   
  
“Were you watching me drool?” She nodded in response. “How can you find me attractive after things like that?”   
  
“How can you find me attractive after I peed the bed two months ago?” Rey asked in retort.   
  
“You’re pregnant, that’s different.” Ben said with a tone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes “And I’d still find you darling because you’re you.”  
  
“Spit dries. It’s fine,” she assured him. “It’s cute.” Rey looked at his hair, all sleep-mussed, yet still somehow perfect.  
  
“Usually I wake up first and you don’t have to see it.” He propped himself up in the bed and urged her to; she complied, and Ben helped her with the pillows. “Cute?”  
  
“Yes,” Rey confessed with a grin, “adorable.” She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. “I hate to try and sit up after just getting comfortable, but would you rub my back?”   
  
“Of course,” Ben answered, helping her to sit up. He helped her take off the pretty nightshirt he liked, revealing her naked back to him. He took in the sight, appreciative. “I’ll move your pillows and sit behind you.”  
  
“Alright,” Rey sighed, anticipating his hands and the possibility that they might relieve some of her aches. She felt him move behind her as he threw the pillows to his side of the bed. Then, his warm, strong hands started at the middle of her back, kneading just the way she liked. “Oh, yes.”   
  
“Good?” She hummed in response, causing him to chuckle. “Good.” She giggled when she felt his lips lightly kiss her neck; a sweet, affectionate gesture. The least he could do for the mother of his child was rub her back, but this position had him wanting to do other things, too.   
  
“Later,” she said, hearing his thoughts.   
  
“Can you blame me?” he asked, laughing again, this time at himself. “Like this…” He reach forward and lightly grasped her right breast.   
  
“Ow, ow, don’t,” Rey replied softly, “super tender today.”   
  
“Sorry.” He took his hand off and kissed her neck again, his left hand still rubbing her back. “They just keep getting bigger every time I touch them, it seems. It’s fun. It’s like I never know what I’m going to find.”   
  
“I’ll let you know when they’re not as tender, because you might as well get to play with them before they’re off limits for who knows how long. They’ll be hers, used for their intended function,” she explained with a slant of humor in her voice.   
  
“They have a function for me, too,” he replied, the same slant in his tone.   
  
“ _Intended_ function, Ben.” They both chuckled as his hands moved up her back, rubbing her shoulder blades. “That’s nice.” Rey looked down at her breasts, visually cursing them for constantly being sore. “Your mother said that you nearly destroyed hers – you were almost one before you quit breastfeeding!”  
  
“Oh gross!” Ben exclaimed. “Way to kill a forming boner, Rey.”   
  
She laughed heartily, and Ben felt the happiness radiating off of her. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. “Rub my back and we’ll talk about trying to revive it.”   
  
Ben smiled at her reply. “I love you.”   
  
Rey heard the smile in his voice before replying, “I love you, too.”

* * *

His hands were still on her shoulders, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Sweat dripped down his chest and legs. “Holy fuck.”   
  
Sweating herself, she looked up at him. “I know I’m not the best at that. My gag reflex starts at-“  
  
“No,” he panted falling down onto the bed, laying next to her sitting form, “that was fucking perfect.” She beamed down at him, wiping her mouth with her hand. “Holy fuck.” Watching her wipe his release off of her mouth was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Holy fuck.”  
  
“Have any other words?” she asked as she lay down next to him.   
  
“Not really,” he replied with a smile, laughing, in sheer bliss. “I still can’t breathe correctly.” She took the sheet and used it to clean up the sweat beads off of his chest. “Where did you learn that?”   
  
“I thought about ways to make it a bit more interesting while you rubbed my back.” He smiled; knowing that his wife had been creating different ways to blow him was a turn-on. “So the pressure worked?”  
  
“What do you think? I’ll be lucky if I can move in an hour!” Rey slowly got up from the bed, looking down at his naked form.   
  
“You better move,” she exclaimed, “we’re getting in the water. I’m at the ocean and I’m going to have a good time.”

* * *

 

Rey and Ben brushed their teeth, changed into their swimming clothes, and ate breakfast before going outside. “Did you take your UV-proof pill?” he asked.   
  
“Yes, you?” He nodded, holding her hand as they walked down to the water. Rey sometimes complained about how pale she’d become in recent years, but now that sun protection was available to her, she took it gladly.   
  
She let go of his hand as she walked out into the crystal clear water. Ben liked the orange shade of her swim band and bottoms, her round belly on full display. He was thankful for how comfortable she’d become since she realized he still found her sexy a week and a half ago.

Rey looked back at him, admiring his body, as well. Pale as could be, but built like a Corellian god. “Are you going to get in?”   
  
“Just admiring the view,” he answered, watching her blush. “You can seriously blush after giving me the best blow job of my life?” Ben walked toward her and together they walked into the water, up to Rey’s recently nearly nonexistent navel.   
  
“It’s not as if I practiced it on someone before you,” she said, having trouble looking him in the eye, but still giggling like a young girl. “I’m not the most sexually experienced person, you know.”   
  
“I’d say I’ve given you quite a bit of experience,” Ben mused. Rey rolled her eyes in response, still smirking. Smiling back, he looked down at her. “I know what you mean,” he replied gently.   
  
He remembered the first time they’d slept together vividly: she’d said ‘I love you’ first, three months after agreeing to help her repair the Falcon and work on controlling their Force bond. They were on assignment on Harloff Minor, scouting for potential lingering groups of First Order personnel. She’d said it with so much conviction, and he could feel the honesty and contentment radiating from her. At this point, he loved her, too, but was skilled at keeping thoughts hidden from her.

He confessed his feelings to her immediately after, and her smile at that moment was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, deciding he’d do whatever it took to see her smile like that every day for the rest of his life. That night they got back onto the Falcon to continue their travels and she shared herself with him, her first. The First Order had seen to it that their highest-ranking officials were ‘taken care of’, but now that Ben knew love it was different. Then, it had been for relief of tension, but with Rey it was about love and passion, wanting to make the other feel good. Rey was the first woman he’d ever slept next to, and she’d be the last.   
  
“I want to make you to feel as amazing as you make me feel,” she whispered, the soft sound of waves hitting the shore behind them.   
  
“You do that,” he whispered back, reaching to hold her face in his hands, kissing her.  
  
She clutched his wrists, as if it would make him stay there longer, mewling into their kiss. They broke apart, their bond aflame, confessing their love to each other through the Force. Rey took his hand and led him to the sandbar a few steps in front of them. “Sit with me?” she asked.   
  
They sat on the sandbar for a while, enjoying the sunlight. It was shallow enough that they could lay in the water without their ears getting filled; a great way to keep cool. Her stomach was nestled comfortably against his side, Rey’s head on Ben’s chest. She rested her hand on his right pectoral, and he refrained from making a joke about their lack of soreness.

* * *

Rey cut up the vegetables while Ben worked on the fish. “Why don’t we do this at home?” Rey questioned both him and herself.   
  
“You want to try when we get back?’ he offered, “could be more fun than a different restaurant every night.”   
  
“Are you going to try to domesticate me?” she joked, throwing a single Antarian peapod at him.   
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, _wife_ ,” Ben teased in return, throwing it back.   
  
“Oh, there you go again!” Rey exclaimed, beaming.   
  
“I know you love it,” he said. She shook her head in approval.   
  
“I do,” she confessed as she put down the knife, slowly walking toward him. “I like it when you get bossy.”  
  
“That’s a lie,” he mused as she hugged him, “you never like being told what to do.” He turned down the flame from the fish and laced his arms around her.  
  
“Well then, I like it when you’re slightly bossy. It’s a little possessive, but not in a bad way. It’s protective, I suppose.” She inhaled, smelling the mixture of salt, sand, and sweat that was intoxicating.   
  
“I like protecting you. Not that you need saving, but I like to think that I can protect you.” He felt her nod against him.   
  
“You do protect me, you have for years,” she said, “now you’re protecting two.”   
  
“Is there some kind of surgery they can do if she has my ears?” Ben asked, serious.   
  
“Over my dead body are we having her ears fixed!” Rey said, holding him tighter, “She’s ours, that means you and me, and if she has your ears that’s just how it is.”   
  
“You say that now,” Ben replied, thinking of how he’d hated his ears as a child, “but when all the other younglings pick on her because her ears are big and she Force pushes them across the room, you’ll be wishing you’d had them fixed.”   
  
“You did that?” Rey asked, looking up at him.   
  
“What do you think?” She laughed at his response.

“Of course you did.”

* * *

 

They went for a walk on the beach after dinner, watched the sunset and looked for shells to take home. Ben laughed every time he saw a quick bump appear and disappear on her stomach; their daughter was being her usual self.   
  
“Ava, please,” Rey said, touching her belly, “please calm down for Mommy.”   
  
“I thought you liked this?” Ben asked, slowing down his pace.   
  
“Not when she’s getting my ribs, too.” He put his arm around her, bringing them to a stop, kneeling down in front of Rey.   
  
“Let’s have a talk,” he said, his lips nearly touching her stomach, “She doesn’t like the rib thing too much. Bad idea, kid.”   
  
Rey chuckled, looking down at him. “It’s not working.”  
  
“I didn’t think it would, I was just trying to be funny.” She watched as he stood back up.   
  
“You were very successful in that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please! I enjoy replying to your comments and suggestions. 
> 
> ALSO, please suggest things you'd like to see in future additions to this series. :) If one of you is an artist and would like to draw Rey and Ben in a scene (non-explicit) from this series, I'd love to see it!


End file.
